


Forever Love

by nyoungcat0913



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Bnior, M/M, jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoungcat0913/pseuds/nyoungcat0913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum knew at the back of his mind that Jinyoung is and always will be his love..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. JAEBUM

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to Tablo's Eyes, Nose, Lips; 2PM's Wanna Love You Again; and JB's Forever Love. I miss writing angst anyway and JJP always give me that angsty feel.

Jaebum was blankly staring at the ceiling, willing himself to sleep but to no avail. He closed his eyes and could only see Jinyoung's face, as if he were real. He hates nights like this when all he could do was think about the younger boy even without doing anything.

"Jinyoungie..." He murmurs under his breath, eyes still closed. Jinyoung was there, in his mind, staring back at him, eyes glowing with love and adoration. He turned to look at the empty space he imagined Jinyoung would be. He wasn't really there, but even with his eyes open, Jaebum thinks he could still see him lying right next to him. He willed himself to snap back to reality. "Nothing." He whispers to no one in particular. Nothing was there, but it felt like Jinyoung was. He could still smell the fragrance of his shampoo, left in the pillow next to him. He could still feel the warmth the smile Jinyoung would always make every time he wakes up. He scoffs bitterly, thinking about how much the other boy still affects him.

He cursed, abruptly standing up and feeling a bit dizzy as he did. He doesn't mind though. As far as he was concerned, anything was better than to be haunted by the memories Jinyoung has left behind. He turns to his pet cat, Nora, who is peacefully sleeping on a nearby couch. He remembers Jinyoung again, and how much the other boy adored her; how spoiled she was when he was still here. Nora got used to being treated like a princess by Jinyoung, and Jaebum doesn't appreciate the fact that she became quite picky with her food. But Jaebum loves Nora, so he also learned how to spoil her, but he thinks he loves Jinyoung more and he believes Nora does too. He noted how distant Nora became when Jinyoung left, and how she would ignore him every time he comes home. It felt as if Nora left him for Jinyoung leaving. At the back of his mind though, he thinks so too.

Jaebum sighs as he walk towards the balcony, not even bothering to put on his shirt. The late night chill would probably do him good right now, it might also distract him from the thoughts of Jinyoung. He leans on the railing and closes his eyes again willing himself not to think about the other boy.

"I'm sorry..." He hears Jinyoung and his eyes snapped open. That was one memory he doesn't want to deal with right now. But alas, tears filled his eyes to the brim as scenes of Jinyoung packing all his things flashed in front of him.

_Jinyoung didn't say anything. He just kept on packing. Nora jumped to the bed as if telling Jinyoung to stop. He paused. That was good. Only to scratch Nora's neck. Jinyoung smiles and mumbles an "I'll miss you too."_

_Jaebum was lost. Confused even. What did he even do? What even happened? Jinyoung caught his eyes and resumed packing._

_He follows him to the door and finally asks, "Why?" But Jinyoung didn't turn back. He kept walking. Jinyoung opens the door and finally says, "I'm sorry. But you didn't do anything wrong. It's all on me."_

Ever since Jinyoung left, he felt so hollow inside so for him to break down and cry like this is something new to him. Jaebum felt empty, and he was convinced he'll feel this emptiness until the day he dies. But now, on a cold night like this, Jaebum dropped on his knees. Alone and broken, he felt the weight of his pain. "Jinyoungie..." He calls out, voice cracking as he whispers the other's name. "Jinyoungie..." He calls out again, only this time, louder. His heart pounding, his chest aching. It's suffocating. "JINYOUNG-AH!!!" He screams. All the pain, the anger, ther longing, ands Jaebum hopes, all of his love, escaping from his mouth along with the name that caused not only his suffering, but also whose name has caused him all the happiness the world could offer him. Jinyoung was the cause of his tears, his smile, his laughter. Jinyoung was the light inside his dark, hollowed shell. Park Jinyoung, the source of everything that is good and bad in his life.

"I love you..." Jaebum whispers, as realization finally hits him. Jinyoung was and always will be his only love, his forever. And no matter what wave crashes on him, or no matter where life takes him, Jinyoung will always have a hold on his entire heart. He watched as his tears hit the concrete floor, sight blurred. He silently weeps, wishing that someday Jinyoung would come back. He will be forgiving. He will still welcome him with open arms and he would not hesitate to take him.


	2. JINYOUNG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung tries to convince himself that he made the right decision. But at the back of his mind, he knew that wasn't really the case.

Jinyoung woke up with a terrible headache, he drank again last night. It's been going on for months now and he showed no signs of ever slowing down. He grunts as he slowly sits up in bed, rubbing his forehead hoping that it would ease the throbbing. He looks out the window and sighs, "Another day." He mumbles. He didn't want to move right now, he wants to go back to sleep but he knew certain memories would haunt him if he does, so he stands up and made his way to the kitchen to get some water.  
  
"Why?" a voice in his head suddenly asks, it made Jinyoung stop in his tracks. It was Jaebum's voice. Jinyoung left him without so much as an explanation, he just convinced himself he was unhappy. He knew though, Jaebum would've given him anything but he also knew that was exactly the problem. He didn't want to depend on Jaebum anymore. He wanted to do things on his own. Every night he wonders if he made the right decision and that was probably the reason why he drinks. But Jinyoung loves Jaebum. He knows he always had, and fears that he always will be. He wants to come back but was too scared to face the older boy. "What would I even say?" He tells himself, willing the thoughts of Jaebum away.  
  
That afternoon, Jinyoung picks up a book. He always bought books even though he hasn't been reading ever since he broke it off with Jaebum. He thinks it's a good start. He needs to come back to reading to distract himself. But his mind would always wander back to him, so Jinyoung gives up the book and put it back to the shelf. "Fine. I'll start cleaning then." He grumbles.  
  
And so, Jinyoung sweeps, mops, wipes, and rearranged everything from his books in the shelf to the furnitures in his apartment. The next thing he knew, the sun is starting to set. So as a last effort to distract his mind, he goes to his storage room, thinking he could pick some things to throw out, and some to keep. He opened boxes, some are old clothes that doesn't fit him anymore due to his weight loss since the break up. He sighs, and mentally punishes himself for remembering things like that. Finally, he goes to the last box in the storage and immediately sees Jaebum's pull over, one he secretly puts in his bag when Jaebum wasn't looking. He didn't know why he did that until now though. He held the piece of clothing closer, his heart feeling too heavy for his chest. His body wills him to cry, but he refuses to give in. He smells the pull over, while hoping that it would still smell like Jaebum's cologne. But it doesn't. There were no traces left of Jaebum in that pull over and Jinyoung was left a bit disappointed if not a lot. He puts it aside thinking he could probably sneak it back to Jaebum, or probably sell it if his bitterness would get the better of him.  
  
Jinyoung noted that everything in that box reminded him of Jaebum. he picks up a CD inside, "To Jinyoung" written on the case. He was a bit confused because it was the first time he saw that CD. Fearing that Jaebum had probably sneaked it in, he hesitantly plays it on his laptop. A single video was inside, "Forever Love" the title says. He pressed play and sees Jaebum in front of the camera, smiling.  
  
 _"Jinyoungie..." Jaebum says, even though his smile was weak and tired. "I noticed these past couple of days you don't seem to be yourself. I figured maybe you weren't feeling your best but..." He pauses, as if trying to find the right words, "please know I'll always be here for you. And to prove it, I wrote this song for you. So smile, Jinyoungie."_  
  
 _Jaebum situates the camera in front of the piano. He enters frame and sat himself in front of it. He took a deep breath and started playing..._  
  
 ** _I'm looking at you but I can't reach you_**  
 ** _So I'm only drawing out my heart_**  
 ** _My love that I couldn't tell you on the night you shed tears_**  
 ** _I'll tell you now_**  
  
 _Jaebum falters a bit with his voice, and something about his stance says I'm  here, please don't be sad anymore. He continues, resolve coming back._  
  
 ** _The first thing I want to tell you, don't hurt anymore_**  
 ** _When you fall, I'll be the first to hold out my hand_**  
 ** _The second thing I want to tell you, don't cry by yourself_**  
 ** _I'll protect your bright smile_**  
 ** _I'm forever in your heart_**  
  
 _Jaebum's voice breaks, tears filling his eyes. But he doesn't stop. He couldn't stop. Not when his message was loud and clear: "I'll be strong for you so please don't be sad anymore."_  
  
 ** _The last thing I want to tell you, I was happy_**  
 ** _Because I was able to be by your side, like a gift_**  
 ** _I love you, words I couldn't tell you, I miss you_**  
 ** _Even though I'm saying goodbye, I'm not far away_**  
 ** _I'm forever in your heart._**  
  
 _Finally, Jaebum stops. Eyes glued to the piano keys. He speaks, voice loud and clear. "Jinyoung-ah. If you're not happy anymore just please tell me."  He stands up seconds later and walks closer to the camera. "I love you so much Park Jinyoung." He says, smiling despite his tears._  
  
Jinyoung stops the video, eyes filled with tears. "Jaebumie..." He whispers the older boy's name. "I'm so sorry." He wipes his own tears, "I love you too." He says in between sobs, while looking at Jaebum's face on his laptop's screen. He stands up, picks up Jaebum's pull over and leaves.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Jinyoung stares at the door in front of him, resolve slowly dying. "What if he's not home?" He wonders out loud. He sighs, and leans his head on the door. "What am I gonna do?" He murmurs as the tears filled his eyes once more. "Jaebum-hyung..." He says softly, hoping that somehow, Jaebum would hear him.  
  
A few second past, Jinyoung's eyes snapped open when he hears Jaebum from the other side of the door, screaming "JINYOUNG-AH!!!!" Worried, Jinyoung panickly typed in the door's passcode, praying that Jaebum hasn't changed it yet. "Please be okay. Please be okay." Jinyoung chants, hands shaking as he opens the door.  
  
Jinyoung finds Jaebum, kneeled down by the balcony. He stops in his track, checking if Jaebum was alright. He seemed fine, aside from the fact that his entire body was obviously shaking. "Hyung." Jinyoung calls out, clutching the pull over in his hands. Jaebum turns around, shocked to see Jinyoung in his apartment. "Jinyoung?" He says weakly. The younger boy walked slowly towards Jaebum, as the other stood up equally slow. Jaebum couldn't believe it, he thinks his mind was still playing tricks on him. But alas, when Jinyoung was close enough, he could see that he was the real thing. "A-Are you alright?" Jinyoung hesitantly says, he wanted to touch Jaebum, feel the other's skin on his. The tears fell from his eyes, as realization hits him how much pain he must've cause Jaebum. The older boy reaches out and wipes Jinyoung's tears. "You're here." He says quietly. Jinyoung could only nod, his voice caught in his throat. He closed his eyes and takes in the warmth in Jaebum's hand. "I'm sorry..." He says, "...for leaving like that." "I love you so much Jinyoung." Jaebum says and the other knows. He felt it in the older boy's touch, he sees it in his eyes, he hears it not with his words but with the way he says his name. "I know." Jinyoung whispers. "You hurt me so much." the other said, Jinyoung nods, reaching to touch Jaebum's bare chest as if telling the other _yes, I feel it. I also hurt myself_.   
  
"I love you, Jaebum-hyung." He says, voice breaking but resolve solid and Jaebum feels it. He feels Jinyoung's love when they touch; he sees it in his eyes; and  hears it not just with his words but also with the way he says his name. Jaebum smiles despite his tears. He loves Jinyoung so much that he knows he'll always be there to forgive and accept him back to his arms. And so Jaebum leans in, lips softly touching Jinyoung's, and the other returns that kiss. Both of them giving every love that they could offer. They are both, after all, each other's happiness; their sorrow; they are each other's love; and everything good and bad in this world. They are each other's Forever Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested (ish...) Listened to JB's Forever Love over and over while writing this. Tears were shed too. But I had fun writing it.


End file.
